This invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of novel compositions and methods for attracting male Mediterranean fruit flies. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified. 2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the worst pests of citrus fruits is the Mediterranean fruit fly, Ceratitis capitata Wiedemann, commonly referred to as the "medfly." Although the medfly is currently not present in the mainland of the United States, it is abundant in Hawaii and Central America and presents a major threat to fruit production in the subtropical regions of the continent. Furthermore, the recent appearance of the medfly in Southern Mexico is cause for serious concern.
Currently, the most widely-used attractant for the male medfly is tert-butyl 4(or 5)-chloro-2-methylcyclohexanecarboxylate (trimedlure). This known lure is used in many parts of the world and is a very effective attractant for male medflies.
Recently, it was discovered that methyl (E)-6-nonenoate (MEN) was attractive and sexually excitatory to female medflies in the laboratory (M. Jacobson et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 16, pp. 248-251, 1973). MEN was first isolated from a highly volatile substance released from the erectile anal ampoules of male medflies. This chemical substance sexually excited and attracted virgin female medflies and was found to contain MEN as one of its constituents. These attractive substances, known as sex pheromones, are believed to originate in two glands located in the last (seventh) abdominal segment of the male medfly. The substance is apparently diffused from these glands to the surface of the erectile anal ampoule formed by pulsating pressure from the posterior portion of the rectum. Upon release, it is dispersed by air currents set up by the male's vibrating wings.
MEN was produced synthetically with the hope that it could be used to control infestations of female medflies. Indeed, the synthetic material was found to be sexually attractive to female medflies in the laboratory.